


Someone Wicked Cums This Way

by DevilsSmile



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Blood Play, F/M, Jealousy, Knife Play, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Predator/Prey, Smut, everyday is smut, shock collar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilsSmile/pseuds/DevilsSmile
Summary: The month of October seemed to be like never ending bliss, the hints and teasing of Anti and Dark made you look forward to Mark's and Jack's videos even more. you collected fan art and read ungodly amounts of fan fiction about them. The alter ego's of you hero's were something more than a fantasy, they were a desire. You are obsessed with the idea of Anti & Dark that you start having day dreams about them, but one day they get out of control and seem to be coming to life in your mirror. All you can do is sit back and watch as these two demons have their way with your reflection. It is relentless torment watching them tease your reflection, worst of all you can only feel yourself get turned on, you are unable to feel what the alter egos are doing to you beyond the glass.





	1. Chapter 1

(y/n)= your name  
(b/f/n)= best friend's name  
(h/c)= your hair color  
(s/c)= your skin color  
(e/c)= your eye color  
(f/c)= favorite color

~L̴̥͕̼̻̘͉̥̪͕͕̈͆́̾͋̈̽͘̕͘ȅ̷̡̧͉̱̝͙̬̜̺̏̋̀̔̄́͐͆͝ͅţ̴̛̛̼̲̜͔̲͚̩̼̤̋̾͊̂̓̓͘̚'̷̧̥͇̭̟̰͓̞͇̞̐̈́̑̍͐͌̈́̊̚͝s̸͕̪̳̩̘̖̹̬̝̹̃͌̈̒̈͊̉̿̅͠ ̶̢̹͖̻̭͙̯̹͔̰̿̎̋̉͆͂̇͗̓̎ś̴̘̩̩̳͎͇͔͈͍̘͑̓̿͋̆̊̿̂̏i̴̻̞̹̼͈̱͓̙͚͈̿͆̏̉̄̆̉͑̚͝ń̴̨̛̺͈̭͇̙̣̖̥͛̋̀̔͌͂̕͘͜ ̸̛̰̰̘̲̱̲͍̺̜̏͒̂̏͌̀͗͆̎͜t̷̡̛͓̯̱͎̤̪̝̊̿͒̐̉̇̍͊͌͜ͅo̴̢̧̩͚̮̪̙̣͙̽̃͋̓͗̆̉̋̚͠ͅg̶͔͇̠͓̪͇̝̫̺͆̅̿̌͆͂̋͛͛͐͜ḝ̴̘̹̘̮̥̪̬͎̿̈́̔̀̆͘͘͜͝͠t̴̡̡͖̝̥͙͎̟̮̩͊̊̀͆̾̓̓̂͆͋h̸̢̨̞͎̫̜̼͇̼̓̃̀͌̇̉͑̀̕͝ͅe̵̢̛̫̪͚̳͕̝̺̦̒̎̂̓̎́̈́̃͜͝r̷̛̦͎̯̥̻͕̞̫͍͂̂̎̈̀̚̚͘͜͝~

 

"(Y/N)! Your friend is here! Go answer the door!" My mother shouted at the top of her lungs refusing to miss any second of her football game. 

You rush down the stairs and almost slip from the excitement, today is the day you and (B/F/N) decided to go to different thrift stores to create the perfect cosplay for Vid Con. You wanted to go as Anti and she was going to go as Dark. Could there be a more perfect pair? 

When you opened the door you saw her there trying her best to hold in her excitement. This was the first time either of you ever went thrift shopping. You had your hair tied up in a messy bun and wore a simple outfit of black skinny jeans and a flannel shirt. "Common slow poke if I have to wait any longer I am gonna kick your ass" (b/f/n) squealed out and she pulled you out of the doorway. 

The giggles from both of you filled the air as you rushed into the car. The checklist that both of you made was simple. A green vest hoodie ripped at the sleeves, a shock collar, faux gauges, and bright blue and green contacts for Anti. For Dark the list seemed simpler, all that was needed was a red flannel ripped at the sleeves and a black tank top. 

The drive was filled with us listening to different types of music, at first it was Ninja Sex Party, than it was Melanie Martinez, and than it was some old classics. It didn't take us a long time to find a big thrift shop, it looked a bit run down but don't most thrift shops do? 

As we entered the shop we were assaulted by the foul smell of musk and moth balls. (b/f/n) started to wonder around without me, leaving me in my own little world with all these strange things around me. There were trinkets, doodads, and thingamajigs, but what caught my eye as soon as I saw it was a full body mirror with black metal vines covering the edges of the glass. 

It almost looked brand new except for the fact that there were finger prints all over it. The price tag hanging off the top read. "FREE!!" My jaw dropped after reading this, how could such a beautiful mirror be free? was it cursed? ha yeah right like something could actually be cursed. 

"(b/f/n) come help me bring this up to the register it's too big for me to carry on my own!" Her head peaked out from around the corner holding a bunch of clothes in her arms. 

A small groan escaped her lips as she realizes what I want, she doesn't even complain she knows when I want something I stick to it. Her shoulders roll back as she shifts her body to get a better angle to pick up one end of the mirror. "Wait, wait, wait! I will just bring it to your car girls! Please don't break it!" The old man behind the counter starts waving her arms frantically. 

Our heads quickly turned towards her, we completely forgot he was here oops. With one quick swoop of he was able to pick up the mirror and tuck it underneath his arm. (b/f/n) pointed to which car was hers, handed me her pile of clothes, and walked out of the store to help him fit it into the back. 

While they were busy with mirror, I took my time to look around for my Anti cosplay. There wasn't a lot of clothes here that were a vibrant or clear green that I had hoped for. But to my luck I was able to find a spiked dog collar for the Dark cosplay (b/f/n) was doing. Almost on cue she came back in reaching for her clothes, I chucked the collar at her with a chuckle, "(y/n) how do you always have an eye for such strange stuff" as a smile spread across her face. 

She elbows my sides and starts to walk to the front of the store. She knew me better than anyone else in this world, she knew how dedicated I was to the idea of Anti & Dark. I was just lucky that she liked Mark enough to cosplay as Dark. After she bought everything we headed back to the car and quickly got inside, we were overflowing with enthusiasm about this cosplay. As she turned her head around to back out she let out a very loud groan, "(Y/N)! THE MIRROR IS IN THE WAY! If we get in an accident because of this damn mirror Ima hit you." Her threats caused me to giggle, she is usually a happy person and seeing her upset is a very rare thing. 

When we got back to my house my mother was still distracted by the television in front of her. We tried our best to hurry the mirror up to my room without my parents finding out. And luckily we were able to get it into my room without raising any suspicion surprisingly. The quiet whispers and intense finger pointing while carrying the mirror up the stairs was enough to ensure a quick route to my room. 

We placed the mirror on the wall between my two windows, it fit perfectly between them. It was the perfect height for my stature and just looking at it made me grin like a fool, "What on Earth is that?1 Where did you get that thing?" My mother's voice sent needles into my heart. 

Turning around I could see the anger in her face and the disappointment in her eyes. Her hands were on her hips and her brows were furred. She was mad and extremely upset, "Mom, it was free and I didn't have a mirror so I thought it would be a good thing to ha-" She held up her hand stopping me mid sentence still looking pissed. 

"I don't care that it was free, it's hideous, grotesque, and looks like something out of a bad drama. You can't keep doing things impulsively and not expect punishment. (b/f/n) I am sorry but you need to leave, I would like to have a word with my daughter alone." (b/f/n) patted my back grabbed her things, leaving her new clothes with me, and left as quickly as she could. (b/f/n) hated fighting and couldn't stand to see it, so she wanted no part of this but still knew that my mother was mad for a ridiculous reason. 

I watched out the back window as she pulled out of our driveway and drove away. The knot in my throat grew larger as I heard my mother step closer to me, "Now (y/n) you are a young adult now, you shouldn't just bring random things home because you think they look nice! I mean look at this thing! Do you really want people thinking we are some sort of free loaders! We have the money to get you a nice mirror, but no you wanted to get something ugly and free! Do you want me to look like a neglectful mother?!" Her words cut deep into my heart, it's not that I wasn't thankful for the things she got me it's just she saw me as her princess and I am not a princess. 

Heat started to build in my chest and the knot in my throat loosened, "Mother listen to me I like different things than you, I don't want people to think that I am some weak kid! You are right I am an adult now so I want to make decision on my own!" The words came out like they were vomit, I couldn't stop myself from yelling at her. Her expression was shocked and slack jawed, "Would it kill you to respect my choices for once?! I want to people to know me as me not some god damn mini you!" 

With those final words her hand whipped across my face leaving a painful sting on my cheek, "Well excuse me for looking out for you, you want to be an adult fine, let's see how you deal with being by yourself for a while." In a huff of anger she stormed out of my room and called for my father. 

The flames of rage still burned inside of my chest and it felt like they were growing brighter and darker, "Go I don't care! Just watch I will be completely fine without you breathing down my neck!" Slamming the door after my comment I paced back and forth around the room, I never felt so angry in my life and it was all over some stupid mirror. 

Few moments later knocks sounded from the other side of my door, I grunted and opened the door to see my father standing there with a suitcase in both hands, "Sweetheart you really upset your mom this time. I know you guys don't see eye to eye often but she wants you to have a better life than she did. We will be heading the beach for a couple weeks or maybe even a month depending on how long she stays angry with you. But here promise you will use this for food, gas, and emergencies only alright?" He handed me a debit card with my name on it, after I took the card he held his arms out for a hug. I couldn't be mad at him, he was just caught in the crossfire and had to make sure mom didn't do anything stupid. 

"Dear let's go! I don't want to spend another second here, the car is already out front and I will drive so you can relax!" My mothers voice echos throughout the house. My father sighs and pats my head then takes his leave. "Bye dad and don't worry too much about me, you know I am strong enough to get through this." He flashes a weak smile at me as he descends the stairs. The front door slams shut and the lock is fiddled with until it finally locks. 

I did it now, I am completely alone in the house with only myself to thank. Most kids would be thrilled to live like this, but I never saw the temptation of having parties with drinking and drugs. To me it would just lead to a big mess that I would have to clean up alone. The house echoed with my sighs as I turned around and flopped onto my bed. My arms stretch out and hold a pillow to me. What I really didn't like about this situation was that I hated being alone, it is my biggest fear to be alone. 

"Awww you gonna cry laddie? Fooking man up for once, we're here so you don't have to worry your pretty little head about being alone." My neck almost snapped from how fast I looked up, my eyes scanned around the room looking for the source of the voice. But no one was around, I threw open my door and searched the entire house... but there was no one here just me, myself, and I. 

I shake my head and go back upstairs thinking that the stress of what just happened had sent me over. When I opened the door my room felt a bit warmer than usual, I shrugged it off and decided that a shower would help take the edge off of being left alone by my folks. As I started to undress I heard a cat-call whistle, my head swiveled around only to have my eyes glued to the mirror. 

There were two men inside my mirror... one with vibrant green hair, eyes dark as coal but the pupils were almost as bright green as his hair, his smile made it look like all his teeth were canines, a black collar wrapped around his neck, large black gauges with blood splattered pattern were in each lobe, he was wearing a green hoodie that seemed to have fit perfectly around his chest, almost like it was tight around his pecs. His grey skinny jeans had slits all throughout the legs exposing his extremely pale skin only slightly. 

The other man on the other side of the mirror had scarlet on the majority of his hair that was slicked back, but the sides were black. He looked like he was wearing very thin eyeliner around his eyes, which were completely black with a small hint of red where pupils were supposed to be. His face seemed more chiseled than his green haired friend. The shoulder width of this man was a sight to see, it looked like he was built with arms exposed by ripped sleeves. What covered his torso looked like a Markiplier shirt with a red Ø through it. His legs were more covered except for the knee holes of his black pants. They weren't as tight as the other guys pants, and they hung a bit lower as well. 

Their smiles only grew wider as my eyes scanned them, "Things will be a lot easier without your folks around, but since we have such a lovely little lamb here, we will make you feel right at home." The red hair bite his bottom lip grinning still. After several sets of blinking I rose my hand and smacked myself as hard as I could across my face. The sting was much more prominent than the one my mother gave me. 

But to my dismay the men were still there still smiling, "You shouldn't ruin that pretty face of yours darling, although I would love to see what other face you make from different types of pain." The smaller one leaned against the glass and licked it, showing off his serpent like tongue. Chills went down my spine, but my face grew hot... no way this has to be a dream. 

"You guys can't be real I mean you guys look like Anti and Dark, they are made up alter ego's of Youtubers. God if I am dreaming I so have to tell (b/f/n) about this when I wake up." laughter soon replaced my words as I shook my head. To my surprise the men joined in laughing with me, but the way they looked at me changed. There was no longer a sense of superiority to their looks, it was replaced with hunger. 

"So you know of us? Well that certainly makes things easier for us. That must means that you know a lot about us, I can't wait to discover new things about you my dear." Dark steps closer to my reflection and leans on her, his mouth starts to nibble on my reflections ear. I can feel my heart flutter at the sight, but my reflection is displaying different reactions of my own. She starts to move away from him, but Anti holds her in place and moves his mouth to her neck. His canines glide slowly over her neck making me gulp loudly. I can't do a thing but watch as these two demons tease me with my own reflection. 

"Look at the expression your making, it's so delectable I could eat you up right here, right now." Anti strokes a patch of skin of my neck sending shivers down my reflections spine. A low growl erupts from Dark's chest as he pulls my reflection towards him. 

"Now, now she is ours to share. I will not have you hogging her to yourself." His words are deep just like the growl. I shake my head and run to the bathroom. "Look what you have done now, you lost our meal!" A high pitched shriek can be heard over the sound of the shower. I place my hand over my heart, still beating fast and hard.... I need to calm down. 

As I peel off my clothes and step into the shower, I start to feel myself relax. "I can see why that mirror was free now, why is there always a catch!" I slump down into the fiddle position and hug my knees as the hot water hits my body. I close my eyes and let the water bring me into a state of relaxation. "I can deal with this, they are in the mirror after all. They can't get to me if I don't pay them attention." words fumble out of my mouth. I knew that even though I could ignore them all I wanted, I wouldn't be able to... Whether I liked it or not they were handsome and alluring. 

My (h/c) hair masked over my eyes as I looked up into the shower head, "Looks like I won't be alone though." I mutter to myself smiling. I won't be alone, I won't be alone. The thought of them keeping me company warmed my heart. I can do this.


	2. We Are Near Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti and Dark are going to have fun with you whether you want it or not <3 and oh boy do you want it, but you can't let them know you're enjoying it.

H̫̪͖͉̝̖̫͙̖̩̀̏̽͋̈́̾͗͑̈́͠a̻̫̰͙̠̲̳͚̫̓̍̀̂̒̇̏̇́͝ͅv̡͎̻͚͕̼̩̭̏͒̉́̊̃͌̂͌͌͜ͅi̠̖̼̹̖̟̘̯̰̱̎̏̆̉̉́͂̽̀́n̻̪̙̩͓̯̳͎̫͚͑̽̔̈́̅̎̐͘̚̕g̢̲̹͇̩̤͉̮͖͔̽̇͑͂̿͐͛̌̚̚ ̡͇͇̟͈̻͙̝̟̲̀͌͛͒̀́͑̍̊̈f̡̨̙̦͙̳͍͓̙̓̈͋̈́̓̽̒̚͜͝͝ǘ̺̜̪̰̼̜̬̫̫̈́́̀̈́͛̄̄̾̕ͅń̨̢̗̳̬͖̲̜̘̬͌̃͛͛̚̚͝͝͝ ̲̭̲͙̠̟͍̟̙͓̏̀̈́̔̀̾͆̎̈́͘m̢̝̣̬͎͈̼͕͙̱͗́̆͆̎͛̂̂̊̋y̡̢̨͙̳̙̘̗̫̼̍́̊̊̾̊̄̐̔͝ ̧͉̺̻͎͇̲͎̫̬̃̉͋̿̏̈́̂̇͝͠d̡̼͙̟̱̳̻̖̺̓̾͆́̾͑̏͗̍͋͜ȩ̢͔̤̱͉͚̼̤̇̓̓̉͆̓̈́͘͜͠͝ȃ̩͔͇̤̖͈̬̖͉̉̈̊̒͂̚̕͜͝͝r̨̻̼̹̲͙̙͓͈̔̒̈́͒͛̋̓̋͘͝ͅ?̛̱̰̜̪͕̳͖̞̺͚͊̾͊̈́͛̒͌͒͠ 

 

Wrapping my hair with a towel I take a deep breathe and look into my bathroom mirror, "We can do this (y/n) they can't hurt you, and they are just gonna keep me company till mom blows off her steam." 

With the sound of the bathroom door clicking open, to my surprise the boys are no longer in the mirror. Maybe all the stress from mom created them... I smiled softly and opened my closet letting my towel drop to the floor. As my eyes scanned around my closet looking for something comfy I heard heavy panting and a low chuckle, "You get riled up too easily Anti, you need to learn how to hold back." Dark chuckled out, I turned my head so fast my neck hurt, Anti was pressed up against the glass with his stomach and chest exposed and Dark had his hand down Anti's pants.

A hard gulp escaped from my throat, the feeling of my own arousal started to burn in my core. Anti's moans were soft and sensational, the look of ecstasy on his face was bliss to say the least. His dark black eyes opened slightly and made connection with mine. A small smile spread across his face for a second until his whole body shivered with pleasure, "Focus on me you idiot I am here too you know." Dark took Anti's hard erection out and teased the tip with his fingers, squeezing it, and playing with the slit. Dark looked away from Anti's face covered in bliss to look at me, "Enjoying the show sweetheart? Don't worry we don't tire out easily we are gonna have fun with you too." Low chuckles started to fill the air once more only to be interrupted by Dark's sharp moan. 

Anti had pressed his hips against Dark's groin, teasing Dark with the sensation of pleasure. Dark smirked and stopped playing with Anti's throbbing erection, a small whimper came from Anti's lips, "We can't ignore the pretty lady now can we, she needs the feel right at home doesn't she?" Dark steps away from Anti and my reflection appeared in the mirror once again only to be wrapped in Anti's arms his erection gliding across my thigh. Anti immediately went for my reflections neck, biting it and licking it all over. 

A sharp yelp came from Anti when Dark pressed a button on a small controller. The serpent like tongue hangs out of his mouth as Anti's hot breath sends shivers up my reflections back. Her face looks like her mind is melting, "How rude you are, she is ours to share and we have to make her boil slowly. Devour her piece by piece, and savor every bite." Dark presses the button again making Anti's erection twitch from the pulse of electricity coursing throughout his body. 

Dark traced his fingers from the hips of my reflection to the center of my stomach, than circled around my breasts and even slower glided up my neck only to hold my chin up to meet his rough kiss. A part of me wanted to squeal, these two were starting to get to me in the worst way. I couldn't look away from the pleasure my reflection was receiving, it was like a car wreck on the side of the road, you know you are not supposed to stare but you couldn't help your curiosity. Anti continued to rub his throbbing cock against the bare thigh of my reflection, he took her hand and placed it around his cock roughly. His large hand covered hers making it move to a speed that Anti wanted. "Good girl, you're a fast learner. If you keep this up we will be able to please you beyond your fondest dreams." Anti's words were like butter, and he knew that he was getting to me. 

His sharp smile showed signs mixed with lust and hunger, "Getting jealousy sweetie? I can already smell how wet you are getting from here, it's so sweet almost like cookies." His high pitched laughter made me snap back to reality. I was still standing in front of them naked, I quickly threw on a pair of silk panties and a bra that matched, and slide on some pj shorts and an old t-shirt that was covered in different fandom logos. I moved away from the mirror so my reflection couldn't be inside of it anymore, both the men grunted in annoyance at the lose of their new toy. 

Low growls from Dark filled the air, except Anti just continued to smile and made tsk sounds with his tongue, "What a temper this little lass has, Oh what fun we will have testing it." His laughter was cut short due to Dark's big hands slamming into Anti's throat. Soft whimpers were the only thing that could be heard now besides Darks growls. I turned the direction of my body to face away from the mirror, they were just some bullies that enjoyed pushing my buttons I won't give them the satisfaction of playing with me. 

The whimpers had turned into small shrieks and grunts, "Now look what you have done?! Twice now have you made me lose my meal. Do you have any idea how sick I am of just tasting your sweat and blood off of your salty Irish skin? Her fucking scent is all around us and it's driving me crazy I haven't been this hungry in a long time and you made her mad!" Darks nails dug into Anti's throat and he pressed his knee into Anti's crotch making him moan sharply. Anti's squirming only made him more horny, the friction from Dark's knee was enough to get him off. Dark continued to let out a low growl as he pulled a knife out no where, "You know what will happen if you don't satisfy me don't you? You god damn idiot." 

Dark's words felt like venom in the air, I became slightly worried for Anti but quickly shook off those emotions and tried my best to pay attention to the book in my lap. The sound of metal scarping against skin made my skin crawl, Anti's whimpers were replaced with the sound of gulping and soft moans. My head turned around to look at them without a second to even think, Dark had slit his wrist and was making Anti drink it, a deep dark blackish-red was dribbling down Anti's face. "Common you piece of shit, you have got a lot of work to do." Anti's eyes burned with a new spark of desire that I haven't seen before, his pupils became a more vibrant green than before as he pushed Dark onto the floor. 

"(y/n) you may think that you are in control here just because your reflection isn't here with us, well you have never been more wrong. We made you bring us home and we will devour you sooner or later. And the best thing about it is that you will enjoy every moment of it, and never wanting any other taste of sin but our own." Anti's laughter was so loud that it hurt my ears, his mouth attacked Darks neck making him let out a deep and slow moan. It felt like my eyes were glued to the show being put on in front of me, Anti's hips grinded against Darks, making Darks erection become more prominent than before. With the quick movement of Anti's hands Darks erection had sprung to life, already leaking with pre cum. 

I could already feel my body start to shake from how much I was being turned on by this sight. My hand moved almost on it's own and starting rubbing the fabric between my legs. The pleasure I felt was different from other times that I played with myself, it felt more sensational, warmer, and overall better. Anti was right, I was really wet from watching them tease my reflection, but watching these two go at it made me dripping. A soft chuckle came from Dark as I looked back towards the mirror, his deep black eyes were looking right at me, pleased with me playing with myself. His eyes quickly shut due to Anti's lips wrapping around his cock, and taking it deep into his throat. 

Dark ran his fingers through Anti's hair almost lovingly until he pushed Anti's head down with full force. Gags and gasps came from Anti's throat, but he didn't seem to fight Darks rough play. I slide off my shorts and panties, exposing myself to the cold air made me twitch with a new sense of pleasure. Dark's gaze never wavered while I continued to play with myself, he bit his lip and continued to moan deeply as Anti sucked and licked at his cock. Once my fingers grazed my clit, I lost all sense of reality the pleasure I felt was too much for me. I couldn't stop giving into the sensation I was feeling from playing with myself alone, one finger quickly turned to two inside of me, massaging the inside of my very core. Soft moans escaped from my lips, and my eyes were glued to the two men lost in the bliss that is pleasure. 

"Now just imagine how good we would feel inside of you (y/n), demons make you feel the world's best pleasures even if you try to fight it." Dark chuckled as Anti was released from the rough grasp of Darks hands. Anti was panting heavily and smiling like he was swimming in ecstasy, his eyes met mine and his grin grew bigger. He removed his pants and boxers and placed himself over Darks hard cock. Within a second Anti had taken every inch of Dark inside of him, Anti shuddered as his insides adjusted to Darks large mass. 

"(y/n) don't you dare even think about looking away from this, it is all your fault anyway." Anti choked out before he started riding Dark. Anti's hands were gripping at Darks chest as he started to gain up speed, both of their moans made each movement of my fingers inside of me more and more intense. Everything felt like it was on fire, burning with a new form of desire and pleasure that I have never felt before. Darks hands gripped Anti's hips and pushed him further down onto his cock. 

The look of pure bliss on their face made me envious beyond belief, what I would give to feel both of them inside of me, being locked in a tangled mess of sin would be my fondest wish. Darks hips started to move faster to get deeper into Anti, the moans from Anti were much more feminine than Darks, but it was more than enough to send me into a land of pure sin. Anti started to stroke his cock as he rode Dark, he looked like he was on the edge of climaxing. 

"Not yet, we have to let the lady finish first or at least finish with her. Maybe you should give her a helping hand there." Dark thrusted deep inside Anti hitting his sweet spot, Anti locked eyes with me making my body feel hotter than before and every wiggle of my fingers brought me close and closer to finshing, "Good both of you good, if either of you finish before me you will regret it." His large hand moved up from Anti's hip to his cock and strated strocking Anti faster and rougher, Anti started to drool at the new sensation Dark gave him. 

With a sharp shudder I climaxed hard and suddenly, my whole body felt limp and my pusle could be felt all throughout my body. Dark grunted and cam deep inside of Anti sending him over the end and covered Dark's chest with hot cum. All three of us were left a panting dirty mess, Dark pushed Anti off of him and glared at me, "Tsk, tsk, tsk now (y/n) my dear I told you not to finish before me. Looks like you need to learn your place." His words alone were enough to set off another climax, but the sudden fear held it back. What did he have planned for me? and how could he do anything to me trapped in that mirror? 

My consciousness started to slip away from me as the exhaustion of my climax took over me, "We aren't done with you in least bit, just wait and see what we have in store for you sweet." Both of their chuckles faded as I lost all control of being awake. I wasn't scared of them anymore, I was intrigued and I wanted to know just how they ticked. I won't be their toy anymore they will become mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me some requests of what you would like me to write about. I am having a lot of fun writing this piece. <3 Give me any feedback on my writing, whether it be criticism, praise, or advice. Sin carefully lovelies


	3. But Now You Are Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti and Dark have had enough time waiting for you to open up to them, they are going to take matters into their own hands now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG please forgive me for how late this update is... I have been through a lot of stuff these past weeks and I have been stuck in limbo for ideas for this Fan Fic. BUT NOW I KNOW WHAT TO DO AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS LITTLE CREATION OF MINE <3 ALSO I KNOW I AM A DAY LATE BUT HERE IT IS AS PROMISED! It took me till 3 am writing this and I had more ideas for this chapter so I had to move working onto it after my classes. The next chapter will be here before the end of the month I swear. I APOLOGIZE FOR THIS ONE BEING SO SHORT BUT I WILL MAKE UP FOR IT <3

Y̻͖̱͍̞̙͓̟̙̬̔̎̓͂̃͋̐͌̊͠ơ̡͙̖͇͙̦̝̱̳̓̊̓̅̐̌̐̚̚ͅư̹̥̺͙͖͎͇̯̣͊͐̊͑̾͂̑͐̈͜ ̧̛͓͉̖̪̹̹̞̟̜́́̈́̃́̂͌̅̄L̡̥̠̰̭͕͇̬̙͉̂̈͛́̅̄̾͐̈͠ę̛̟̗̫̠̺͍̤̙̈́̄̓̓͛̽͘͜͠͠t̝̝̭̬̻̩̦̤̖͙̓̑͛̽͛̈́͆̍̕͝ ̥̤̯͓̠̣̼̣̺̭̓͛͛̏͒̈́͊͒̆͘ţ̛̲̬͖̲̩̬̗̱̙̀͛̀̑̿̄̊̚̕h̜̫͔̯̠̤̳͇̣̗̑̒͗̍̂̓́̾̃͠î̡̨̡̧̛̲̤̼̗̭͎́͐̔̈͂̑̕͠ş̺̠͔͎̪͈͓̪̞͊̊̔̈́̋̀̋̓̚͝ ̫̦̬̻͚͔̝̲̟̘͒͂̂̽̓͐͒̓͆͝ḩ̳̻̦̖̦̺̯̞́̓͋̒̈́́̏͑̈͜͝a̡̨̫͕̟̪̟̲̳̲̿́͗͋̍͗̿͋̏̕p̧̠̟̜̙͎̗͍͔̘͊̉̽̐̈́̐͛̔͘͠p̨̦̖̞̝͙̞͔̹͓͐̋̃̍̌̈̔̔͝͝e̛̪̥͎̯̺͔̩̣͚̜͋̈̓̌̌̀̔͘͘ņ̡͓̭̥̺̳͖͚̭̀̓̽́̍̌͘͝͝͠ 

 

With the day light seeing through my window I reluctantly roll over in my bed so that I am facing the ceiling, "What happened last night, everything seems to be a blur... but my body feels so relaxed and completely at ease." All these thoughts and questions raced through my head, I only just woke up and I was already going to give myself a head ache. 

My hands shield my eyes from the harsh light of day, and my throat feels so dry, like my whole body was dying for something to quench my thirst. I immediately get up and sluggishly make my way to my bathroom. Turning on the faucet and quickly gulping down mouthfuls of water, but to no avail. As I look up at my own reflection I can see everything about me is a complete mess. 

My (h/c) hair has several white streaks through it, my (s/c) skin seems to be covered in several bruises and bites, and my once (e/c) eyes have turned pure white. A scream escapes my throat as I quickly punch the mirror smashing it to several pieces. The glass shatters into millions pieces at my feet, my body begins to shake with fear... I forgot about Anti and Dark... 

They must have done something, that has to be it... I mean it's not like I actually look like that I mean common, I AM NOT LIKE THEM! My fingers run through my hair and pull clumps of it out only to reveal that my hair is the same as it's always been (h/c). I strip down quickly and examine every inch that I can see of my body, and everything is smooth except for a few bumps here and there. 

I am normal, I am fine, I have not suddenly morphed into a freak, I am fine... I am alright... My breathing finally slows down and my heart is at a steady pace once again. Once my mental confusion cleared my stomach growled loudly almost ringing throughout my empty house. I snicker realizing that I haven't eaten in a full day I really should eat something. 

 

I rush out of the bathroom and through my bedroom door as fast as I can, not wanting to even take one look at either of the two in my mirror. I race down the stairs to the kitchen I finally catch my breath and smile to myself, "I can finally just enjoy a meal and some alone time now." I take my phone out of my pocket and start playing my favorite playlist as I take out the pan, spatula, and all the ingredients needed to make pancakes. I have cooked for myself before so pancakes was something easy and tasty. 

With everything mixed I turn on the flame of the stove and start to pour the batter on the pan, but something clicks in me... the flame is a vibrant green... just like Anti's eyes. I smack myself across the face, no I will not let them fucking have control over me, I am just making pancakes! I make myself focus on the task at hand and eventually the flame goes back to an orange-reddish color. 

A beautiful fluffy stack of delicious pancakes about 6 inches tall is made from one batch of batter. I smile at my handy work and sit down putting 2 nice plump pancakes on my plate. After a while of munching on them I start to realize that I am not getting full at all... panic starts to bubble in the pit of my stomach, but I shake it off and continue to eat another pancake, than another, 4 turned into 5, and 5 turned into 9 of them, and before I knew it I ate all of them and I was no where near full. 

Something inside of me snaps and I jump up from my chair and quickly grabbed something and shoved it down my throat... nothing, I grabbed a bottle of orange juice.... The dryness was still there... Paranoia has gotten a hold of me and soon everything in the fridge was empty or just mere crumbs and I was still hungry and thirsty. 

I drop to my knees and start to sob, something is wrong with me... SOMETHING is really wrong with me... tears start to fall out of my eyes as my body shook from fear. In the distance I could hear chuckling, but it wasn't Anti's or Dark's no it couldn't be... the laughter was too high pitched to be theirs. My eyes search around the room to see if anyone else could be near me, but as the laughter grew louder and louder I slowly realized that the laughter came from me. 

It is happening, I am slowly losing my mind aren't I? I race upstairs and stomp towards the mirror with rage building in my stomach. I wouldn't let them do this to me, not while I have a say in the matter. The mirror was clear as day reflecting only my image, "Get out here you fuckers, I have a bone to pick with the two of you!" I scream as I shake the frame of the mirror. 

I yelp slightly realizing that the thorn like frame had pricked a few of my fingers since I gripped it so hard. Only one set of eyes shine through the glass as one of their bodies slowly appear. Piece by piece the body appear almost like he didn't want to be in front of me, "What do you want, you woke me up you little prick." Dark's words almost hiss out of his lips while his eyes seemed to be completely enveloped in a obsidian shade of black. 

I took a minute to recollect myself before letting my anger get the best of me, "You know exactly why I woke you fuckers up, I am losing my god damn marbles and it's all your fault! The both of you!" my teeth felt like they couldn't clench any harder from the anger within me. Dark ran his hands through his bright red hair ever so slowly, clearly showing that he was already tired of my pestering. 

With the click of his tongue he turns his head and dismisses our conversation, "I have had nothing to do with it, and neither did Anti. You are losing your grip on reality all on your own, and to be honest letting us into that little head of yours was the first step of descending into madness." He walks away slowly fading chuckling to himself as he continued. 

At that point anger had taken control of me and everything became a white mess of rage. My fists pound against the glass with a loud screech from the pit of my stomach. I continue to scream as I hit the mirror with almost everything I have. Dark is now completely gone, and my anger subsides with one final blow to the mirror. My forehead slams against the glass as I let out a huff of breathe. 

The hit caused the mirror to crack slightly, I take a step back and cover my mouth in shock... I broke a mirror with demons in it... What have I done... The cracks continue to from the center down and up the smudged mirror, crossing each other every now and than until each and every inch is completely fucked. The pieces of the mirror all fall to pieces leaving nothing but the frame standing. But there was no frame behind the glass oh no what was behind it was far worse. 

What was behind the glass that hid the demons was truly and sincerely just darkness, and it was at this moment I knew that my curiosity would kill me if I didn't find out what in God's name what the hell was going on behind that mist of midnight. "You really fucked up now didn't you sweet little lamb?" Anti's voice echoes through the void almost daring me to step through. 

My feet started to move on their own as I slowly took small steps towards the frame of thorns. A cool breeze brushes against my cheeks that reeks of must and irons making my stomach churn. Everything about the darkness enveloping the center of the frame seems to be like a cold fog, I reach out reluctantly feeling the darkness weave in between my fingers the way smoke would. I was almost put into a trance by how beautiful the way the smoke danced around each finger so carefully, but my moment of beauty was short lived. Two pairs of hands grasp my wrist tightly and dig their nails into me pulling hard. 

I plant my feet sturdily on the ground trying my best to keep my grip on my bedroom floor, but all that did was give me rug burn on the bottom of my feet. All I did was prevent the inevitably for about 10 seconds until I was completely off the ground and engulfed in the black smoke. The fog started to choke me as it started to fill my lungs, fear swept over me as I started to fade in and out of consciousness. A pair of lips graced my neck as soon as I was able to re-catch my breath whispering softly in my ear, "Now you're here and we will make you feel right at home, welcome (y/n) to your own fondest nightmare."


	4. You'll Always Be With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at what you have done now... tsk tsk tsk you let yourself get caught by Anti and Dark. Let's have some sinful memories with them shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5IaKzm9SP80&list=PLtvlEW4xQXZOP6dHN7mfZNsU1ZW6lhTc0&index=27 
> 
> Listen to this playlist I made of songs that had Anti and Dark talking with songs <3 This is almost like a thank you for all your support and love that you have given me. This fanfiction has been on my mind for months and I really want to make this chapter something.

D̨̛͙͓̩͔̻̰̥̱̼̂̐̀̓̉̏̋̕͝i̬̙͎̭̝͍͉̜̪͈̓́̽̓̔͊̄͝͝͠d̢̺̦̜͎̲̻̼̲̃́̐͗̏͆̆̉͌͠ͅ ̧̛̝̼̼̩̜̙̥̤͓̿͋̅̐͂͛͆̐̚ý̢͖̣̥͙̩̗̮̣̏́̀͛̔͆̅͒͜͝ō̢͉̣̩̤͓̤̖̤͉̾͆́̓̉́́̄͝ǘ͚̣̫̫͎̩̦̹͐̆̔͑́̈́͝͝͠ͅͅ ̢͍̺̱̗͎̟̱͖̀̍̏̅̈́̂̒̓̚͜͝m͕͎̳̯̳͎̱͖̞͌̀̀̀͂̾̏̅͒̕͜i̧̙͇̖̥̠̮̜͕̙̽̔͌̀̏̐͑̚͝͠s̨̨̝̻̬̥̭̤̲̭͌͌̽̓̊̿͌̃̑̀ş͙̩̬̱̣̺̞͚̥͒͂̑͌̓̊̎̾̿͘ ̣̩̹̙̹͕͖̣̭̹̓̀̈́̓̓̐͆̒̐͠m̢̘̗͇͖̳̳̘̬̲̃̅͌̀̉̋̾͑̎͝ȅ̻̪̙̲̞̠̖̤͓͉́͊͐̅͑͐̇͑͠?̤͖̹̻̮̩͈̼̗͐͒͐̈́̂̽̔̓̚͠ͅ 

 

A wad of regret was quickly gulped down my throat as I felt cold hands grasp my shoulder, fear overwhelmed my whole body causing me to shake slightly. But what scared me the most was the chuckling being heard from right in front of me. My eyes slowly made it's way up to the face of whoever was in front of me. It was Anti and his smile stretched from ear to ear, and his eyes were completely fixated on mine, "Looky here now, we got a guest... no one comes around here anymore, hmmm what should be done with you huh? Should we really give you hospitality or should we just have our way with you?" He continues to chuckle as I feel my heart pound harder in my chest, I go with my gut instinct and head-butt him for talking like I was some sort of toy. 

He let out a soft groan, but his grip on me gets tighter around my shoulders. His eyes flash completely black for a moment but than back to the vibrant green pupils, blood slowly drips from his nose over his pouting lips. His serpent like tongue delicately licks up the blood on his lips, smearing it all over like it was lipstick. A quick smirk spread across his face, "You still have fire in you even though you are face to face with a demon, you are gonna be so much fun to play with. I promise I won't break you like my other toys, you will be my favorite and only one." With the swift movement of his arms, I was suddenly pinned down with his face looming above me. 

His warm tongue lightly tasted the nape of my neck and his soon after followed his mouth almost eating my flesh. The bitter sweet sensation of his sharp teeth digging into my neck was almost blissful, except for the fact that I didn't want it... or at least I thought I did. How could I not be enjoying this, two fucking hot demons wanted me. While my mind was at war with itself deciding if I should give into the pleasure or continue the good fight, Anti had released his grip on my shoulders and placed a heavy hand onto my neck, gripping it tightly but barely loose enough for me to gasp for breathes. 

"Look at how cute you have become with that look of hopelessness and pleasure all over you. Oh it just makes me want to eat you up completely." He continues to chuckle as his mouth makes it way down to my chest, nipping and gnawing at my shirt. He was acting like an animal about to devour his prey, but he wanted to play with his food first. With his other free hand he rips my shirt apart with help from his sharp teeth, the cold breeze starts to caress my skin giving me goosebumps all over. Anti's smile widens as he starts to observe my almost bare torso, his eyes fill with hunger and lust, "You are so beautiful, everyone who ever loved you never treated you right, let us take care of you forever (y/n)" He lets go of my throat and cups my cheek rubbing it slowly with his thumb. 

The hunger in his eyes changed slightly to compassion for a moment before his head slammed forward. Dark appeared behind him and gave him a hard smack to the back of the head,"When were you going to tell me that she arrived, you fucking clod?" Dark's words hissed from in between his teeth as he grabbed a fistful of Anti's hair and yanking him off of my body. Anti only moaned in response to the sudden display of affliction. Dark's frustration only grew as Anti enjoyed the pain being inflicted upon him, he threw Anti to the side and got down onto his knee's and started inspecting every inch of me. 

Realizing that I was half naked I covered up my chest and broke eye contact with him with my face burning from embarrassment, "Don't even think about covering up, you are absolutely beautiful. The way you look right now is almost sinful to even get a glimpse of. I want you to see how you look through our eyes, and enjoy every minute with us." His words almost felt like a familiar embrace enveloping my entire being. As I looked up at him I noticed that he got close enough to me where I could feel his breath against my cheeks. His cold fingers held my chin up to keep me looking at him, "Let us show you the way we see the world and how to enjoy it to the fullest." It was almost like butter the way he was speaking to me, I couldn't help but feel flattered that I was being so accepted so quickly. 

With the slow nod of approval that I gave to him, a small smirk appeared on his face, "Than you are just going to have to trust me alright? If we go too far just say Shock Collar alright?" Within seconds I couldn't see anymore and I felt my wrists being pulled up and the sudden coldness of metal wrapping around them, and than I was just hanging from a band that seemed to be connecting my wrists... Handcuffs they put me in handcuffs and I am blindfolded.... A forceful tug of my sweat pants and I was already just left in my undergarments. A cold large hand was placed on my thigh and gave a hard squeeze and the other one was tracing its way down my chest to my stomach. With each new cold sensation that makes contact with my skin I could really feel that the two of them were actually studying my body, like they were fascinated by it. A warm and wet sensation runs up and down my inner thigh slowly, through quick deduction I knew that it was Anti's tongue that was below me and Dark was behind me lightly kissing my neck. 

"the scent she is giving off right now is driving me insane Dark, please just let me have her now, god just look at how her skin glistens with my spit, fuck." A shiver runs down my spine as Dark growls against my neck I could feel him glaring at Anti through the blindfold, but to my surprise I hear Anti chuckle and nuzzle my leg, "My mistake, love do I have your permission to show you exactly what this tongue can do to you?" He.. He was asking me.. for my permission to divulge himself into me. A small smile spread across my face as I gave him the slightest nod, to be honest it was almost cute how he wanted... no needed to know that I wanted it too. 

His mouth quickly clasped onto my panties and started to lick slowly through the fabric. A soft whimper left my mouth as he continued to tease me, the feeling of his tongue and breath on my most sensitive part almost made me feel like I was melting. Dark's teeth dug into the back of my neck making me gasp, I was so lost in what Anti was doing to me that I almost forgot that he was there, "I can't let you two have all the fun now can I? Anti you should see the faces she is making, god it's so delicious." He continued to nibble on my neck as his hands made their way to my breasts and cupped them both. He slowly started to massage them making my head go fuzzy from the amount of pleasure and attention that I was receiving. 

While I was almost losing my mind of the sensations I was feeling, Anti stopped licking, snickered softly, and pulled down my panties very quickly. The brisk air against my bare wet core was just enough to make my knees buckle, which let out a chuckle from the both of them, " You are so precious (y/), thank you for finally letting us in." Dark whispered into my ear before nibbling on the lobe making my body shiver more from pleasure. I heard the shuffling of clothes and the unbuckling of a belt buckle, "Anti, you really can't wait can you? She is ours forever now, so we don't need to rush." I could hear the disappointment in his voice, so that meant that Anti was the one who stripped. 

A sudden warm, hard, pulsating length pressed itself against my leg, and it took him a moment to realize what it was. A scarlet blush washed over my cheeks as Anti lifted both of my legs up onto his hips. His hard member pressed against the entrance of my core making me gasp, "Common now, you know the drill I need permission to pleasure you little lamb, do you want me deep inside of you?" Each word that slithered out of his lips made my heart race faster, how far was I willing to let this go? With a short thrust of his hips his tip pressed harder against me making me moan softly, "You are already dripping wet (y/n), your juices are already flowing down my shaft, don't torture me like this." His tone changed from cocky to needy within seconds, it was almost orgasmic. 

"Anti I need it please, fucking Christ the way you are pulsating is driving me nuts, I want it please." My mind went blank and all my thoughts came out, I could tell I left both of them speechless. To my surprise I heard another belt unbuckle and the shuffling of clothes, Dark was getting undressed now and pressed his hardness in between my ass cheeks and rubbed himself slowly between them. 

"Now you decide to let loose, huh? You may have made a mistake because now you got both me and Anti wanting you. And when I want something I get what I want." Dark proved his point by choking me with one had and held my stomach with his other arm. Both of them were driven by lust and were already ready to take me, and I wanted them too. Anti grabbed my face and kissed me hard and almost forcefully, I wanted to have fun too. I bite his lip hard and pulled slightly. The moan that left his lips filled me with ecstasy. Dark went back to attacking my neck making me make all sorts of noises and moans. 

"Looks like our little lamb is eager to please us too Dark, let's show her how we reward her for her good behavior." Almost at the same time Dark and Anti thrusted hard into me making me scream in pleasure and in pure pain. It was unlike anything I have ever felt, the bitter sweetness of it felt like it was driving me insane,"That sound you just made right now was enough to make me finish, but than where's the fun in that. Just give it a couple more seconds than you will be in a world of bliss." Anti's words soothed the pain only slightly before I had to take sharp breaths to get used to how big and deep both of them were inside of me. 

Soon enough the pain subsided and I was able to relax a bit easier, Dark and Anti started to move at a slow and steady pace helping me ride off the rest of stinging feeling. The feeling of pleasure soon took over and I couldn't hold onto my moans any longer, I must have looked like a complete mess from how much I was moaning. The feeling of the two of them inside of me, rubbing against me, and filling me was too good for any description that I could give. Anti soon became greedy and picked up the pace and broke the synchronization between him and Dark, making me almost bounce on both of their cocks with force. Dark started to moan louder as he dug his nails into my hips,"Fucking hell, this is almost too much for me... I want more of you (y/n)." Dark growled against my neck and started to leave hickeys everywhere his lips could reach. 

Anti almost screamed out his next moan, "Sweet Jesus (y/n), you just became so tight so fast, fuck, fuck, it almost sent me over the edge." His breathing became heavier and almost sounded pained. It was at this point that it was clear that all of us were near the end of our rope, but we all wanted to keep going. Dark started to go harder rahter than Anti's technique of going faster. The two different sensations that were filling me made my body twitch with pleasure, the moans I were making didn't even sound like myself anymore. "Fuck I am so close, Dark please I want to cum inside her so badly, let me explode inside her and watch it drip out of her please!" He went from faster to unholy fast, his speed was enough to bring myself closer and closer to climax. 

Dark grunted and nodded his head, "Same here, I can feel her tightening around me too so she must be close as well, let's give her something she won't forget." They both went faster and deeper inside of me bringing me closer and closer to cumming. The sensation of feeling their pulse through their shafts only amplified the pleasure, I couldn't take it I needed to cum. With one loud moan I climaxed so hard that my whole body felt like a white blurr, my climax was so big that it pushed ANti and Dark to finishing too. Their seed filled me up to the point where I felt like I was going to explode. All of us were out of breath and riding out our orgasm. 

"She did it again Dark, she finished before us." Anti choked out between gasping for breathe. Shit I had forgotten about that part. The feeling of bliss was short lived as Dark grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked. A small squeak was all that I could manage from how weak my body felt. 

"Looks like your punishment is going to have to be doubled now missy. What are we going to do with you?" Dark chuckled and kissed my forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write about this since I found some pictures of Dark messing around with Mark  
> ~http://cartoonjunkie.deviantart.com/art/MarkDark2-639184279~  
> ALSO I want to use her art as a template to what Dark and Anti look like.  
> SO ON THAT NOTE please let me know what you think, and if you could help me out with a title that would be peachy <3 If you want any dirty requests for how the boys will play with you do not hesitate to ask. ^-^ enjoy the sin


End file.
